Gauron
Gauron is one Full Metal Panic's main antagonists. He's an arrogant man who so far has been able to buy and/or blackmail his way to power. He also has the ability to command the lambda driver and pilots a super AS called Venom. He is Sousuke and Kalinin's archnemesis. He appeared in Worst Villain Tournament Ever in De Signe's Order, as well as Worst Hero and Villain War Ever as part of GEZZAN. In WVTE Gauron was forced to fight intruders along with Dr. Nitrus Brio by Marquis De Singe. He succesfully destroyed Lord Vorselon with his Arm Slave. After fight, Gauron heard that LeChuck was going to attack the base, so he went to find Dogati, turkish aggressive treasure hunter and LeChuck's minion. Gauron and his Arm Slave was dropped from plane in front of Dogati's caravan. The Native Slaves who were carrying Dogati and his right-hand man, german army leader Bockner scared and ran away while Dogati shot Gauron's robot with his bazooka. Second bazooka bullet was blocked by Gauron, but the shield's power got it to explode, and Dogati along with Bockner ran away. Gauron was injured, and he was carried back to the base along with his Arm Slave, and Gauron's minion Zaied was sent to the base, when Vader from Dungeon of Doom came to greet De Signe, and wanted Gauron with his Arm Slave to destroy Dr. Nefarious, Vader paid De Singe, but De Singe didn't want money, instead he wanted service in return beforehand. Vader would help Zaied to get rid of Carlos Santana, mexican bandito leader, who was heading that way. Vader accepted the offer, and Gauron told Zaied that he will fight too, despite his injury. Gauron then joined the conversation between Vader, Zaied and Carlos, he didn't do nothing, but then Dogati along with his team came to save Carlos. Gauron's Arm Slave fell when Gauron shot him with his bazooka again. But unlike the last time, Gauron didn't make any contact and his location was unknown. De Singe started to panic and was preparing for the worst. He was absent from the big fight between The Intruders and De Signe's Order, but when Dogati woke up after Carlos Santana had shot him, he saw Gauron with his Arm Slave, who had gotten up possibly by himself. Gauron tried to kill Dogati by creating a great light sphere, but Dogati blocked his attack using a giant steel cane. Gauron's light sphere ended up corrupting itself and blowing up the cave, and Dogati was buried under huge rocks. Gauron walked away and saw Dogati's right-hand man, Bockner. He started to chase Bockner in his arm slave, but was stopped by Dogati, who had survived the burial. Gauron killed Bockner anyway, which made Dogati angry and pointed Gauron with his gun. Gauron however thought Dogati's defense was pathetic and proceeded to fight without his arm slave. Gauron tripped Dogati and stole his gun, Dogati took torch but accidentally set himself on fire, and Gauron watched from distance smiling. After Dogati was killed, Gauron returned to De Signe's base, who had finally made his experiment a breathable being. Gauron told him to fix his Arm Slave. Worst Hero and Villain War Ever Category:Worst Villain Tournament Ever Category:Anime Villains Category:Psychopaths Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Worst hero and villain tournament ever Category:GEZZAN in WHvVWE Category:Dr. Pretorious's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Villains Battles Category:De Signe's Order in WVTV